Kick Buttowski: extreme daredevil
by masternica
Summary: HISTORIAS QUE PODRIA HABER SALIDO EN LA SERIE.
1. Chapter 1

Kick Buttowski: extreme Daredevil.

Nota: bueno finalmente me animo a crear un fanfic. Multi- chapter de esta serie la cual solía ser una de mis favoritas hasta que la cancelaron bueno esto es lo que hubiera pasado en mi opinión si hubiera continuado.

Disclamer: kick buttowski no me pertenece sino le hubiera dado un buen final antes de cancelarla.

Capitulo 1: rockeando (mi versión).

En la apacible metrópolis de mellowbrock todos eran paz hasta que un grupo de agentes de la organización criminal KRAKEN.(parodia de HYDRA.) irrumpieron en un el banco central. Inmediatamente la policia hizo la señal de auxilio a sus defensores los hermanos buttowski.

Kick, Brad y Brianna(interpretados por Tina a veces, rock Callahan y boom MC cóndor.) defensores de la ciudad emprendieron acudieron al lugar en sus vehiculos de lujo. Donde encontraron a los criminales robando lingotes de oro a quienes lograron detener pero uno de ellos trato de escapar. Pero fue sorprendido por kick.

-esto puede ser fácil… o puede ser terriblemente doloroso- dijo kick al ladrón mientras sacaba un montón de armas de su traje.

El ladrón se desmaya. En eso llega Gunther en una motoneta a felicitar a sus amigos.

-buen trabajo chicos.-

-gracias Gunther siempre es un placer.- después aparecen una multitud a aclamarlos pero pronto es interrumpida por la líder de KRAKEN. La baronesa Kendall.(ella lucia igual que en la original solo que con la ropa y guante del barón Stoker.)

-muajajajajajajaja. Hola guapetón.- dijo la villana.

-kendall.- dijo kick.

-que es lo que quieres ahora.- dijo brianna.

-solo quiero informarles que el robo al banco central. Fue solo para llamar su atención y ahora que la tengo.- oprime un boton.

-algo se quema?- dijo Brad antes de darse cuenta de que lo que se quemaba era su trasero. Haciendo que grite de dolor.

-como hicisteis eso?- pregunto kick.

-use el laser mas poderoso del planeta puede destruir una ciudad y lo ara a menos que tu y tus hermanos traigan el equipo de control climatológico a mi cuartel general. En las proximas 24 horas. GOOD BYE.- dijo kendall antes de concluir su transmisión.

-y ahora que hacemos?- pregunto Gunther.

-se me ocurre una idea.-dijo brianna.

Al dia siguiente en el cuartel general de KRAKEN. La baronesa kendall realizaba su rutina diaria cuando tocaron el timbre. Y ella y sus mejores soldados fueron a atender.

-vaya veo que cumplieron mis demandas.- dijo ella.

-asi es. Ahora apaga el laser.- dice Brad queriendo ser el heroe.

-esa cosa? Solo es un pedazo de basura que apenas si puede quemar trasero.- dijo kendall oprimiendo el botón de nuevo volviendo a quemar a Brad.

-bueno te tenemos una sorpresa. En esta caja no esta el equipo de control climatológico. Solo es Gunther con un cartel de sorpresa.- Dijo brianna abriendo la caja.

-bueno al menos yo. Tendré el placer de acabar con clarece usando esto.- dijo kendall antes de oprimir un botón que convirtió su guante en una armadura gigante como la de samus aran. Pero con colores militares.

-tienes que admitir que fue impresionante.- dice Gunther.

-no tan impresionante como esto.- dice kick al activar su propia armadura.

En ese instante kick inicia una batalla épica con kendall mientras Brianna, Brad y Gunther. Combaten a los soldados de kendall fue una batalla un poco mas larga pero kick y sus aliados lograron vencer a KRAKEN.

Más tarde ese día:

En una cárcel de súper villanos. Kendall estaba en una celda de barrotes láser. En ese instante llego kick a hablar con ella.

-que quieres clarece reírte un rato.-dijo la rubia de forma sarcástica.

-no. Vine a preguntarte algo. ¿ Tu solías ser una buena chica. Porque decidisteis cambiar? –pregunto kick haciendo sentir mal a kendall.

-quieres saberlo te lo diré. Tú me rompiste el corazón. Te he querido desde que éramos niños pero tú me rechazaste de forma cruel. Fue tanto el odio que literalmente quise desquitarme con el mundo.- dijo ella apenada.

-kendall en ese entonces era un sujeto inmaduro pero sabes e cambiado.-

-Oh. Kick.-

Dijo ella antes de lansarse a el a darle un beso apasionado. Justo en ese instante. El verdadero kick despierta lanzando un gran grito.

-porque estas gritando?- dijo la verdadera kendall desde su ventana.

-alejate de mis sueños.-respondio kick.

-necesito invertir en una armadura de batalla.-

Fin por ahora. Gracias y adios.


	2. Chapter 2

Kick Buttowski: extreme Daredevil.

Nota: bueno a petición de escritora genial voy a continuar con este fanfic de kick buttowski sin mas que decir e aquí el fic.

Capitulo 2: hora de crecer.

Era una semana después del sueño de kick y el acróbata seguía confundido que es lo que quería decir ese perturbadora escena porque el estaba seguro que no amaba a kendall además ella jamás lo querría a el sobre todo porque ya tenia novio y lo odiababa a el. Decidió que lo mejor seria olvidarlo haciendo acrobacias. Pero en la puerta estaba Brad quien le puso el pie.

-loser abajo¡- dijo brad divertido. Lo cual enfurecio a kick.

Justo en ese momento los dos inician una pelea que pronto es frenada por su madre.

-cielos chicos. Es que no pueden estar sin pelearse?- dijo su madre.

-si chicos soy menos y aun asi soy mas madura que ustedes.- dice brianna.

-bueno al menos soy mas maduro que el loser quien sigue odiando el amor.-dice brad en tono burlon.

-para que lo sepas e aprendido a apreciar mas el amor. Incluso gusto de una chica.-

-Rossetti? Ella no cuenta es muchos años mayor que tu.-

-ya brad. Deberias sentirte bien por kick mi hijo menor ya esta madurando. Mientras que tu no. Ahora ve a tu cuarto.- ordeno Honey.

Después de esa interesante reunion familiar kick fue a su guarida a hacer acrobacias con su mejor amigo gunther todo iba bien hasta que haciendo un salto alcanzo a ver a cierta rubia llorando en el bosque cosa que lo desconcentro y callo.

-amigo estas bien.- pregunto el vikingo.

-es solo que me parecio ver a kendall llorando.-

-debe ser. Escuche que ella y reynaldo terminaron.-

Al oir eso kick se le dio rabia sin ninguna razon.

-porque ese idiota terminaria con ella?-

-no lo se. Kick y tampoco se porque te importa.-

-no me importa. Es solo que kendall es la mas inteligente y bella ….- no sigio hablando después de hablar de su enemiga como bella literalmente se tapo la boca.

-kick. Amigo que te esta pasando?-

-no lo se amigo. Pero e estado asi desde hace una semana.-dice kick apenado.

Obligado a dar explicaciones el acróbata le cuenta a su amigo su sueño. El cual dejo muy sorprendido al vikingo.

-en serio tuviste ese sueño.- dijo gunther.

-si. Que crees que signifique?- pregunto el acróbata.

-tengo una teoría pero necesito la opinión de un adulto para estar seguro.-

Concluyendo eso ambos colegas se disponen a ir la ver a Honey quien casualmente esperaba que su hijo llegara a hablarle sobre ese tema lo único que kick no esperaba es que brianna estuviera presente.

-mama. Segura que necesitas que brianna este aquí.- dijo kick.

-claro hijo. Brianna es la más madura de los tres. Ya dejo de pelearse con ustedes.- dijo Honey.

Después de que kick les contara detalladamente el sueño. Honey quedo sin palabras mientras que brianna quedo levemente pensativa. Y Luego concluyo.

-hermano tu estas sintiendo atracción por kendall.-

-y eso porque?- pregunta kick. Inquietado pero no sorprendido.

-porque estas pasando por un estado psicológico que hace que sientas atracción por el enemigo. Como Batman por gatubela, Leonardo por karia y mi favorito tina a veces por el príncipe ladrón. Y me temo… A quien engaño? Me alegra decírtelo la única solución es que habras tu sentimientos y se lo digas a kendall lo que sientes.- concluyo la diva pequeña.

-es necesario?- pregunta kick.

-si. Porque ella siente lo mismo por ti pero no te lo dijo nunca porque sabia que tu odias el amor.- dijo ella haciendo sentir mal a tu hermano.

-si hijo. Porque el ser humano tiene una insaciable necesidad de afecto y cuando crece se da cuenta de que el afecto de sus papas y amigos no es suficiente puesto que no lo tendrá siempre. Y necesita crear una nueva fuente de afecto llamada familia propia la cual solo se consigue con una pareja.- dijo la mama del acróbata.

Lo que dijo su mama fue algo cursi pero también totalmente acertado. El resto de ese calido domingo kick paso en la colina del muerto meditándolo con su patineta y llego a tomar una decisión que pensaba seria la correcta.

Al día siguiente kick se armo de valor para ver a cierta joven rubia. Quien estaba saliendo de su casa. Cuando se encontró con Kick.

-¿Qué quieres clarece?- dijo la rubia.

-kendall. Necesito decirte algo que me apena mucho. Yo necesito pedirte perdón por todo lo que te he hecho siempre he sido cruel contigo y si bien tu también conmigo pero ahora se que es porque yo te lastime y espero que podamos dejar nuestra enemistad en el pasado y podamos ser aunque sea amigos porque…yo si…siento lo mismo por ti.- dijo el acróbata lo cual hizo que kendall lo abrazara y besara apasionadamente como nunca se atrevió a besar a reynaldo.

-ay kick. Siempre podremos ser mucho mas que amigos.-

Y después de ese día ambos dejaron de un lado su enemistad y decidieron que era hora de crecer.

Fin por ahora.

Nota: bueno espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y si quieren que siga esta historia dejen reiwens porque tengo mas episodios como este en mente. Gracias y adiós.


End file.
